Life as a Cat,
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: Kurt and Blaine will be Cats. And will have Alvin and the Chipmunks as their friends. They will go to school... This story is just a short story for my youngest reader Sienna who is a cat lover. :-)


**_Hey Guys! _**

**_You will think what made me write this story when u will read it But! It's for some one very special._**

**_This story is dedicated to Sienna. Who is one my youngest reader. She is a cat lover and she asked me to write a Klaine story as Cats. So the story is of Klaine but they will be cats. _**

**_i hope Sienna you like the story. Cause it's first time I wrote a Klaine cat story. :-) _**

* * *

**_Life as a Cat,_**

"Meow!" Kurt yawned

"Hello Honey! You sleep well." Blaine asked

"Meow! Of course when your arms are around me with my head resting on your chest I sleep more then well." Kurt blushed.

Blaine lend and kissed his forehead.

"Now honey! Lets get dressed up before we get late for school." Blaine smiled and got up wearing his small cute shirt on.

"Yeh! We should get ready cause Alvin, Simon and Theodore will be waiting." Kurt nodded and quickly wore his cat design shirt.

"Let me! Get fresh." Kurt said moving towards the bathroom.

"I'm going first." Blaine objected.

"Honey Please!" Kurt patted his lashes innocently.

"Meow! You always do this." Blaine stabbed his paws.

"Love you!" Kurt said and went into the bathroom

"Love you too!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt took 10 mins and finally came out drying his face with the hand towel.

"Now! Can I go Please." Blaine applied

"Yes! Of course it's all yours now." Kurt smirked.

As Blaine went in Kurt stared dressing up. He wore his cute little tight jeans with a black and white stripe shirt and his cute tiny sneakers.

He was setting his hairs up when Blaine came out of bathroom fully dressed up in his black top, red jeans and black shoes.

As Kurt turned to face him Blaine's jaws dropped seeing Kurt in skin tight jeans.

"How do I look?" Kurt asked

"H-Hot!" Blaine stuttered

"Is that so." Kurt smirked moving closer.

"Your skin tight jeans make me Love you more." Blaine smiled cupping his hands around Kurt's waist and pushing him closer for a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Hi Alvin!" Kurt said walking towards the locker with four frets and a tail swing at the back and behind him Blaine was following.

"Hey Guys! I was waiting for you two." Alvin said

"Where is Simon and Theodore?" Blaine asked

"They are waiting for us in the music class." Alvin replied closing his locker.

"Then lets go before we get late." Kurt said moving.

* * *

As they reached the class and took their seats.

"Hey Simon and Theodore." Kurt said

"Hey Kurt! Hey Blaine!" They both said at the same time.

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Shue said.

"Good Morning Mr. Shue." Everyone said

"I hope you enjoyed the weekend." Mr. Shue asked placing his stuff on the table.

Kurt glared at Blaine with a blushing smiling saying,

"It was more then enjoyable."

Blaine smiled back.

"Ok! So anyone here wants to show something." Mr. Shue asked.

"Mr. Shue I and Blaine want to sing something." Kurt said getting up.

"Of course! The floor is all yours."

Blaine and Kurt stepped out and faced the whole class.

"Hit It!"

**"****I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

**A fragile flame aged**

**Is misery**

**And when our hearts meet**

**I know you see**

**I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**I may seem crazy**

**Or painfully shy**

**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**

**If you would just look me in the eye**

**I feel alone here and cold here**

**Though I don't want to die**

**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside"**

Blaine and Kurt both of them were remembering the beautifully moments they has together loving each other.

**"I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I find it when**

**I am cut**

**Pain**

**I am not alone**

**I am not alone**

**I'm not a stranger**

**No I am yours**

**With crippled anger**

**And tears that still drip sore**

**But I do not want to be afraid**

**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**

**I'm tired of feeling so numb**

**Relief exists I found it when**

**I was cut."**

As they finished the song everyone clapped.

"Wow..." Alvin said.

"Excellent boys." Mr. Shue said

Bell rang!

* * *

"Everyone prepared for the History test." Miss Wicked asked.

"Yes!" The reply came from the whole class.

"Good! Now I'm giving you the test sheets so close up your books." Miss. Wicked said

"Kurt! Do you know the test?" Blaine asked confuse

"Yes! I do"

"Crap! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked pissed off.

"I told you but you weren't paying attention." Kurt corrected

"Silence!" Miss. Wicked disturbed the papers.

Kurt started solving the paper instantly.

And Blaine was playing with his tail still confuse what the test is about?

After 5 minutes,

"Kurt!" Blaine said slowly

"Hum..."

"When was World war 1 held. In 1957." Blaine said thoughtfully

"Seriously! It was 1857." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! Got it now." Blaine said and turned to look at his paper.

"How was your Test?" Kurt asked

"Ah...It was Ok." Blaine replied

As they went to the cafeteria

* * *

"Hey Guy! Here" Alvin said waving his paws.

Kurt and Blaine went to the table and took their seats.

"Guys! What you think?" Simon asked starring at Blaine and Kurt.

"About What?" Both replied at the same time.

"We were planning of going out for the Ice- cream." Alvin said.

"Ice- cream seems nice to me." Blaine smirked.

"Ok! Then done first after school we will go for ice-cream parlour then we will visit Chipmunks and her new born Kittens." Simon said.

"Oh! I just love babies." Kurt blushed cupping his paws around his face.

After the school all of them went for the ice-cream parlour.

* * *

"I will take Chocolate." Kurt said

"Me Strawberry." Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's tail.

"Blaine it's not home." Kurt objected.

"What!" Blaine protested and lend back his paw.

"Your duet it so awesome today. So emotions and feeling full." Theodore said.

"Thanks." Kurt replied

"Hey Alvin! Did Chipmunks told you the names of the kittens." Kurt asked.

"No! She is still confuse with that."

"Your ice-cream Sir!" The cat in the waiter dress said placing the ice-creams on the table.

"Thank you!" Blaine said.

"Meow! My chocolate one is great." Kurt said.

"Let me taste." Blaine said.

"And why would I." Kurt smirked.

Everyone laughed.

After finishing the ice-cream they all went to Chipmunks house.

* * *

"Hey Chipmunk!" Alvin said.

"Hey Guys! What a surprise."

"Come on in." Chipmunk said.

"Meow! They are so cute." Kurt said picking up the baby kitten.

"Blaine! Look how cute that are." Kurt said showing him up.

"Yeh Honey! They are beautiful." Blaine smiled.

"Did you decided the names Chipmunk." Kurt asked.

"No! I haven't up till now." She said placing the cat biscuits on the table.

"What about Twila for the girl and Roady for the boy." Kurt suggested.

"Humm..."

"I think they are perfect." Chipmunks smiled.

"Hey Kurt! Keep some names save for your future Kittens to." Alvin teased.

Kurt first blushed starring at Blaine then said,

"Shut Up!"

Everyone laughed.

Kurt placed the kitten back into her rocking chair and sat next to Blaine.

"So! how I the school going?" Chipmunks asked.

"It's Great!" Simon replied.

"Today Blaine and Kurt sang a song." Theodore said eating the biscuits.

"MeYaw! Sounds great."

And then all the friends enjoyed each others company as the time passed quickly.

* * *

"Kurt Honey! How much more time you will take." Blaine called laying on the bed.

"Coming."

After a moment Kurt came out in his cute cat sleeping suit.

"Meow Blaine! You are so impatient." Kurt said as he lay next to him.

"What can I do sweetie you made me this way." Blaine smirked wrapping his arms around Kurt's fluffy waist and dragged him closer. As he kissed his forehead.

"Oh! Is that so."

"Yes! Sweet heart." Blaine smiled.

Then their lips met into a beautiful full of Love Kiss.

"I Love you so much." Kurt said between his kiss.

"Love you too." Blaine replied.

And then the Klaine cats spend the night loving each other fully.

* * *

**A/N; I hope you like it. When ever to right Meow in it I started laughing on it. :-) **Review to let me know... :)


End file.
